Automotive OEMs exert great effort to improve aerodynamics and noise reduction capabilities for vehicles. A primary area for noise transmission is through door glass. The transitions from the pillar surfaces to the door glass may also be a source of aerodynamic inefficiency. As one possible solution, door glass may be thickened or made into acoustic glass to improve sound damping. However, this thickening of the door glass can be expensive and can add weight to the vehicle. Door glass run technology is improving to reduce glass vibration as well, but this improvement can be limited by the need for ease of glass sliding. A main concern for aerodynamics, noise and vibration may be particularly present when the glass is in the closed position.
Accordingly, there is a need for improving aerodynamics and noise reduction capabilities for vehicles at the door glass without modifying the door glass and without modifying the door glass run.